


The First Time

by EGrassi



Series: Wicked Encounters [2]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 01:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EGrassi/pseuds/EGrassi
Summary: Scott & Mitch acknowledge their attraction to one another





	The First Time

"I think you're being a little too hard on him, Mitchy." Scott says as he offers to top off Mitch's wine glass. "Learning to read you is gonna come with time."  
  
Mitch sighs softly, holding up his glass. He sits perched on the counter top, knees tucked under his chin. "I know. But it didn't take this long for you to get me! Can't I just clone you? You know everything about me, you know what I need even before I do sometimes! Plus, you're sexy as hell!" He says with a pout.  
  
Scott chuckles pulling Mitch sideways into his arms, keeping him tucked tightly in his little ball. "Stop it, you're making me blush." He says kissing the top of his head.  
  
Mitch smiles at his reaction. Making Scott blush isn't hard to do, but it always makes his heart swell to know that he can still bring it out of him. He leans his head back, resting it against Scott's bicep as he looks up at him. "I'd be lucky to have you, ya know?" Mitch declares, running a gentle finger along Scott's jawline. "You really know how to treat a lady."  
  
Scott stares down at Mitch, his brown eyes staring back up at him. They look a little darker than normal, his pupils are dilated slightly. "You're drunk."  
  
Mitch ignores the observation. He reaches up and pulls at a strand of Scott's blonde hair, smiling when it falls perfectly back into place.  
  
"Can you imagine the sex?! It'd be amazing! I mean, we already know that from.. you know. But now that we are older? More experienced...!" Mitch trails off with a hiss as he fans himself dramatically.  
  
"You've got a boyfriend." Scott points out, but doesn't loosen the grip he has on him.  
  
Mitch hesitates, he brushes a stray hair from his face with a huff. "So? you've got a boyfriend too!" Mitch argues.  
  
"You're drunk." Scott repeats, squeezing his hip gently, causing Mitch to squirm away from the attention.  
  
"Am not! I've only had one glass of wine" Mitch argues. He wiggles out of Scott's arms and situates himself so that his legs are hanging off the counter top, on either side of Scott. He takes another sip from his wine glass, sticking his tongue out when Scott crosses his arms in amusement.  
  
"One glass that you haven't seen the bottom of in two hours and two empty bottles." Scott reminds him.  
  
"Yea well, you helped!" Mitch counters, pointing to Scott's discarded glass.  
  
"I refilled my glass twice"  
  
"I'm not drunk Scott, I promise. Mommy has a high tolerance" Mitch stretches his arms out and alternates touching his nose with one finger. "See?"  
  
"Okay, but no more." Scott says firmly.  
  
"whatever you say, daddy." Mitch says, biting his lip teasingly.  
  
"Mitchy..." Scott warns gently.  
  
"What?" Mitch replies innocently. He leans back a little, eyeing Scott as he sips from his glass.  
  
Scott grips the counter top as he feels Mitch gently run his knee up his side. He shivers noticeably, making Mitch giggle. "Don't do that." Scott practically growls as he grasps Mitch's ankle, stilling his movement.  
  
"What am I doing? I think daddy likes what I'm doing." Mitch says as he switches tactics. He sets his glass down and brings his other leg between Scott's. He runs it gently up the inseam of Scott's basketball shorts, stopping to gently graze the top of his foot against Scott's crotch. He's already hard.  
  
Scott is used to Mitch being a little handsy sometimes. He is guilty of it himself, but it's been years since Mitch has suggested anything more than a drunken make out session here and there. Scott's noticed Mitch's flirting has been in overdrive for the past few weeks, so far Scott's been able to keep his touching to a minimum, but a man can only take so much!!  
  
He uses the hand he has wrapped around Mitch's ankle and yanks him to the edge of the counter; making Mitch to yelp in surprise. He pulls him impossibly close, his lips next to Mitch's ear. "You're being a tease." He says through clenched teeth.  
  
Mitch tilts his head so that Scott's lips graze his ear, he sighs before replying. "Isn't it only a tease if I'm not willing to follow through?" Mitch grabs one of Scott's hands and brings it down between his legs. He presses Scott to him and moans when he comes in contact with Mitch's hard cock. "Been thinking about you a lot, Daddy."  
  
Scott pulls Mitch the rest of the way off the counter and spins him around. His hands on either side of the counter top, caging him in as he presses his hips into Mitch. "Be careful about what you're offering, Baby." He takes Mitch's ear lobe between his teeth, biting gently.  
  
Mitch's arms almost give out, he whimpers at the assault. He pushes his hips back to meet Scott's, grinding his ass on Scott's cock through his shorts.  
  
"I'm gonna need you to tell me to stop, Mitch." Scott warns as he drops his hand to cup mitch over his skin tight jeans. "Otherwise, I'm gonna bend you over this counter and make you regret opening that pretty little mouth of yours."  
  
Mitch reaches into a drawer and pulls out a tiny bottle of lube and a condom, slamming them onto counter with a cocky smirk. "I don't have regrets, Scotty. Not when it comes to you."  
  
Scott breaks the last thread of control that he was so desperately grasping onto. He fumbles with Mitch's button and fly and tugs his jeans down, he quickly gives up once they are down a little past mid thigh. Mitch's briefs follow, coming to a bit of an awkward stop when they meet his jeans. Scott presses firmly on Mitch's back until his chest is parallel with the counter, he's cheek pressed against the cold marble.  
  
Scott reaches for the lube, he coats two fingers with a little too much lube, it's making his way down towards his wrist but he doesn't care. He plans to prep Mitch quickly before his own stupid reasoning gets in his way and he cock blocks himself.  
  
Scott bites his lip and groans loudly at the picture before him. Mitch bent over the counter, pants half way down, hands and face pressed against the counter, his chest heaving as he waits for Scott's next move.  
  
When Scott hesitates for a moment, Mitch whines softly. He adjusts his feet a fraction, spreading his legs the best he can with his jeans in the way. "Please" he whimpers "I need you, please."  
  
Scott preps Mitch as quickly and gently as he can, he doesn't tease much because the idea is a torture that he isn't willing to put himself though. When he finds Mitch pushing back, attempting to fuck himself on Scott's fingers, he pulls back.  
  
He quickly pulls down his shorts and kicks them off wildly, sending them flying across the kitchen floor. He lines up and presses in, his moan escaping as a satisfied sob, while Mitch groans along with him.  
  
"Fuck, you're so much bigger than I remember." Mitch pants when Scott is fully buried, his fingers curling against the counter in an attempt to ground himself.  
  
"And you're tighter than I remember." Scott groans, one hand tightens on Mitch's hip as the other comes to rest on Mitch's back soothingly. "Need me to stop?" Scott asks gently, preparing to pull back.  
  
Mitch quickly reaches behind him to keep Scott's hips pressed against him. "No! No, it's good, so so good!"  
  
Scott waits until Mitch gives him the nod before he begins to move. He trusts slowly a few times, giving Mitch time to adjust before Mitch finally snaps. "Honey, I'm not made of glass, I won't break! FUCK ME!"  
  
Scott grabs a hold of Mitch's shoulder while he weaves his fingers into Mitch's hair and restarts his hips. "Silly me, just trying to look out for my best friend." Scott punctuates each word with a thrust.  
  
"I am a big girl, you know I'll tell you if you're doing something I don't like." Mitch responds sharply.  
  
Scott rolls his eyes but keeps his hips moving. "Don't I know it." He mumbles to himself.  
Mitch ignores Scott's retort, too preoccupied with the feeling of Scott's hands all over his back and hips and hair. He runs his hands along his face, his fingers are grazing over his bottom lip, almost as if...  
  
"Mitchy are you about to come? I haven't even touched you yet." Scott says leaning further into Mitch's back to look at his face.  
  
"Close, so fucking close, don't think I'll... oh fuck, fuck fuck!" Mitch's body tenses suddenly, his body shakes with the force of his orgasm. He's moaning loudly, his voice echoing through the kitchen. "Don't stop baby, wanna feel you"  
  
Scott picks up the pace and the force of his thrusts as Mitch continues to shutter around him, the feeling of his grip on him triggering his own release. He slows his hips as he rides out his orgasm, dropping gentle kisses to the top of Mitch's spine as they regain their breath.  
  
"That was..." Scott gasps as he slowly pulls out of Mitch. "Was that new?"  
  
Mitch chuckles as he continues to lay against the counter, breathless and boneless. "What? Oh, doesn't happen often, hardly ever! Just when it's ... really good." Mitch says as he lifts up to tug his pants back up.  
  
Scott makes his way towards the trashcan and picks up his shorts; quickly pulling them back on. His shoulders tense as reality of what just happened sets in. "So Umm.." He begins, tugging nervously at his shirt. "This can stay between us right?" He asks following Mitch as he exits the kitchen.  
  
"Of course! We don't have to talk about it now though. Are you hungry? I'm starving! Wanna grab a bite?" Mitch asks casually.  



End file.
